


Title Yet To Be Found

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, No Slash, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I actually don't know what this story will be about. I guess you will have to read and I will have to write to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Kinnetic - Brians POV

Sometimes I believe this could all just be a dream. I will wake up any minute now, a smile plastered on my face. And then reality will hit me. My life without Sunshine. It will keep on raining on me. Didn’t Ethan Hawke tell us that truth is like a blanket that will always leave our feet cold? Stretch it, pull it, it’ll never cover any of us...

This can’t be right. I know it may sound corny, but I don’t deserve him. I’m damaged goods.

I could never tell him that. He will just smile and say to me: we are all damaged goods.

The time passes slowly. I can hear the ticking of the office-clock right in front of me. I’m nervous as hell and I don’t even know why. I have to see him. So I pick up my shit and leave.

* * *

PS : I took some quotes from two of my favorite movies :

* Ethan Hawke a.k.a Todd in Dead Poets society   
(the statement about truth)

* Ryan Phillipe and Angelina Jolie in Playing by heart :   
\- This may sound corny,but...you don’t want me. I’m damaged goods.  
\- So? We are all damaged goods.


	2. Title Yet To Be Found

The streetlights cast an almost hypnotising glow on these empty roads. Just like the night we met. He was like... Have you ever felt like the world shifted underneath you, like you would fall into an emptiness that would fill the gaps in your soul? I never felt that way before. 

He was never an ordinary twink. Even if I thought he was. The world thought he was. They knew me. At least, they thought they did. Does this make any sense?

That was the night everything changed and shifted. I fell. The gaps caught me.

Justin's “On the road” - CD plays softly in the car. I’ll never admit to him that I grew addicted to it. There’s something about “You” (by Switchfoot) that I keep holding onto.

_I hope to lose myself_  
for good   
I hope to find it in the end   
not in me ... me   
in you. 

_It’s all I know._

I lost myself  
in him  
to him.

For good.


	3. Title Yet To Be Found

Moonlit. - Justins POV (this one's for you,dphysh)

I open the window and breathe the icy wind. I always loved that particular force of nature.

It took me where it did. It brought me to him. 

I remember the night we met. God, how clueless I was. The minute I saw him, everything shifted and changed. The gaps inside my heart were filled. I felt...healed. He made me lose my religion. 

I believe in him these days. 

\- When love is not madness, it is not love. 

I love him with my heart and soul. I could never be complete without him.   
We are one. He feels it too.

Forever will follow.

* * *

I used a quote to write this story  
* When love is not madness, it is not love. ( P. Calderon de la Barca)  
I believe he could'nt be more right.


End file.
